The Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) (MPEG-DASH) standard provides a set of HTTP adaptive bitrate streaming features, such as codec agnostic support, frame-synchronized adaptive bitrate switching, and support for multiple manifest formats for video-on-demand (VoD) and live streaming.
In the delivery of data, such as program data of a multicast transmission, forward error correction (FEC) may be used. At the user device-side, the forward error correction data can be used to correct errors resulting in fewer retransmissions. While various forward error correction algorithms are available for use, developers are continually striving to maximize their efficiency.